Frohe Weihnacht, John
by hyndara71
Summary: Manchmal geht es eigenartig zu zu Weihnachten - gerade wenn man jemanden verloren hat. Self/Emo-Whump, angedeutetes Sparky


Frohe Weihnacht, John

**Author's Note:** Diese Story spielt zwischen 4.02 Adrift und 4.04 Doppelganger.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Stargate: Atlantis ist Eigentum von MGM, SyFy und Gekko Productions (und sicherlich noch einiger mehr). Diese Fanfic ist zum reinen Vergnügen geschrieben worden.

**Genre:** Self (emo)Whump, angedeutetes Sparky, Weihnachten

Ein eisiger Wind wehte um die filigranen Türme und ließ die winzigen weißen Wattebäusche tanzen. Mit leisem Wimmern brach dieser Wind sich in den tiefen Schluchten zwischen den Gebäuden, ließ das Metall stöhnen. Von irgendwoher wehten die Reste eines Chorgesanges zu ihm hinauf.

John Sheppard lehnte am Geländer, starrte mit blicklosen Augen hinaus auf die unendlich erscheinende See. Der kalte Wind liebkoste sein Gesicht mit kalten Fingern, die winzigen Schneeflocken stachen wie noch winzigere Nadeln durch seine Haut. Doch er bemühte sich, all das zu ignorieren, starrte weiter hinaus in die, vom Schnee beleuchtete Nacht, auf den tintenschwarzen Ozean hinaus.

Hinter ihm lag der Kontrollraum, leer bis auf eine Notbesatzung: ein Techniker an den Pulten, zwei Marines auf Torwache. Die drei wechselten ratlose Blicke, seit John, stumm und vor sich hinbrütend, aus dem Lift gestiegen und zum Balkon gewandert war. Neulinge, frisch eingetroffen von der so weit entfernten Erde.

John fühlte einen leisen Schmerz in seinem Inneren, in seinem Brustkorb, als er über die Brüstung nach unten sah und die bunten Lichter hinter den hohen Fenstern sah. Der Weihnachtsbaum leuchtete in den hellsten, strahlensten Farben dieses Jahr. Gerade so als wolle er den Vermißten heimleuchten.

John seufzte leise.

Drei Jahre. So viele Verluste, so viele Tote in einem Krieg, den keiner von ihnen gewollt hatte. So oft hatte er an seine Grenzen gehen, ja, sie überschreiten müssen, um die zu schützen, die ihm anvertraut worden waren, die auf ihn setzten. Und doch hatte er so viele von ihnen verloren, hatte sie, wie Sumner, opfern müssen. Andere waren gegangen, geflohen, zurückgeblieben …

John schloß die Augen. Er entsann sich noch gut an das erste Mal, als er hier gewesen war, hier auf diesem Balkon, hier an gerade dieser Stelle. Damals war es Abend gewesen, der blaue Himmel wölbte sich über ihnen und die goldene Sonne Lanteas hatte ihr Gesicht beleuchtet, die Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn gemildert, als sie ihm sagte, sie konnten keine Rettung riskieren.

Sie konnten nicht, so wie damals, so wie heute.

Er hatte sich ihr verpflichtet gefühlt. Sie hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben, sie hatte auf ihn gebaut, sie hatte ihn zu dem gemacht, der er jetzt war. Längst nicht mehr der neugierige kleine Pilot, der in der Sackgasse McMurdo gelandet war.

Er erinnerte sich an ihr Lachen, wie sie gestrahlt hatte an ihrem ersten Weihnachtsfest. Hier, so weit fort von der Heimat, in einer fernen, feindseligen Galaxis, mitten in einem Krieg, den er ausgelöst hatte. Niemand hatte gewußt, ob sie jemals eine Möglichkeit haben würden zurückzukehren zur Erde. Ihre Mittel waren begrenzt gewesen, kaum Verbündete, kaum Handelspartner, jede Menge Paranoia in Form von Bates …

Ein humorloses Lächeln bog Johns Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben.

Sie, wie sie die Augen verdrehte angesichts neuer Verfolgungswahn-Phantasien des Sergeants. Sicher, er, John, war zu blauäugig gewesen, hatte einmal zu oft vertraut, wo Vorsicht besser gewesen wäre. Darum war Bates ihre Wahl gewesen. Zwei Extreme und sie die Waagschale in der Mitte. Oft genug hatte diese Waagschale mehr getan als nur zu schlichten.

John hatte damals eine Kette auf einem Markt gefunden. Nichts außergewöhnliches, nicht sonderlich wertvoll. Doch irgendetwas hatte ihm gesagt, diese Kette sei für sie gemacht worden, nur für sie. Sie gehörte um ihren Hals. Er hatte sein altes Taschenmesser eingetauscht für die Kette und sie ihr unter dem ersten altantischen Weihnachtsbaum geschenkt am Weihnachtsmorgen.

„John, das kann ich doch nicht annehmen!" war ihr erster Kommentar gewesen, doch ihre geröteten Wangen und das Strahlen ihrer Augen hatten die Wahrheit verraten.

Teyla hatte die Kette letzte Woche gefunden, als sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte.

John ließ den Kopf weiter hängen.

So war es ein kleines Ritual zwischen ihnen geworden: jede Weihnacht, jeden Geburtstag hatte er ihr eine Kleinigkeit besorgt, nichts ausgefallenes, nichts wirklich wertvolles. Jedesmal hatte sie ablehnen wollen und jedesmal sein Geschenk doch angenommen – und jetzt lagerten all diese Kleinigkeiten in einer Kiste in irgendeinem Lagerraum. Vielleicht für immer …

Nein, nicht für immer!

Eine steile Falte wuchs auf seiner Stirn. Niemals für immer! Er würde einen Weg finden, irgendeinen! Er würde sie zurückholen, irgendwie! Und er würde, er würde …

Wenn er ehrlich war, er war sich selbst nach mehr als drei Jahren noch immer nicht sicher, was er eigentlich für sie empfand. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die ihm die Hand gereicht hatte, die ihn aus der Sackgasse, in die er sich selbst manövriert hatte, wieder herausholte und zu Expedition brachte. Und er war ihr treu gewesen, immer und überall. Er wollte, daß sie wußte, daß sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Daß ihre Wahl damals richtig gewesen war, trotz all der Fehler, die er hatte. Trotz all der Schlamasel, in die er und sein Team Atlantis so oft hineingeritten hatten.

Sie hatte ihm vertraut, sie hatte auf ihn gebaut. Wenn er ehrlich war glaubte er sogar, daß er es ihr zu verdanken hatte, daß er seine Beförderung erhielt. Wie auch immer sie das angestellt hatte …

Das war ihre besondere Eigenschaft, neben ihrer Intelligenz. Sie konnte Menschen beeinflußen, sie lenken. John war sich sicher, auf der Erde hätte sie eine große Zukunft als Politikerin gehabt, doch sie hatte sich hierfür entschieden. Und sie war mutig gewesen, mutig genug, um die Stadt die letzten drei Jahre zusammenzuhalten – mutig genug, um ihn als militärischen Leiter zu akzeptieren.

John zog langsam das winzige Päckchen unter seiner Jacke hervor und betrachtete es.

Ein viertes Weihnachtsgeschenk, doch niemand, dem er es geben konnte. Ein letztes Geschenk, dessen Empfänger zurückgeblieben war. Zurückgeblieben in den Händen des Feindes.

John fühlte sich entwurzelt. Nichts war mehr wie es sein sollte. Sie war fort, Atlantis auf einem anderen Planeten, Sam Carter jetzt der Kopf der Expedition.

Waren sie wirklich ersetzbar? Jeder von ihnen. Allesamt? Würde es irgendwann eine Zeit geben, in der auch er ersetzt werden würde? Vielleicht eines Tages in nicht allzu weiter Zukunft?

Wer würde jetzt schützend seine Hand über ihn halten? Wer würde ihn daran hindern, zu dumme Dinge zu tun und wieder in der Sackgasse zu landen? Wer würde ihn von jetzt an leiten?

Er starrte auf das winzige Päckchen in seiner Hand.

Wieder einmal, nichts wirklich wertvolles. Ein geschliffener Kristall in Form eines schlafenden Hundes. Er hatte ihn auf einem Basar entdeckt auf einem der Handelsplaneten, die Teyla ihnen immer wieder zeigte.

Sie mochte Hunde, hatte ihm oft von dem ihren erzählt, der hatte zurückbleiben müssen auf der Erde. Vor jedem Heimaturlaub war sie nervös geworden, hatte sich gefreut wie ein kleines Mädchen darauf, ihren Hund wiederzusehen. John hatte jedesmal gelächelt, wenn sie ihm von ihrem treuen Vierbeiner berichtete. Und er hatte sich gefragt, warum es nicht möglich war, daß sie ihren Hund mitnehmen konnte hierher.

Eine Schneeflocke schmolz dicht neben seinem Auge. Es mußte eine besonders große sein, denn er fühlte, wie sie seine Wange langsam hinabrann.

Von unten drangen die festlichen Klänge von „Silent Night" zu ihm hinauf.

John blickte hoch zum schneeschweren Nachthimmel als ihm war, als habe er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas gesehen. Eine sanfte, doch eisige Bö streifte seine heiße Wange mit kaltem Nadelfinger.

Irrte er sich oder trug der Wind mehr als die verstümmelten Reste irdischer Weihnachtslieder mit sich? War da nicht auch das leise Schellen von Glöckchen kurz zu hören? Dann die Reste eines reinen Gelächterts?

Er lehnte sich über die Brüstung und starrte nach oben. Die tanzenden Flocken wollten seine Konzentration stören, doch er kniff die Augen zusammen und lauscht ebenso wie er hinausstarrte.

Da war es wieder, diese eisige Liebkosung, diesmal seiner Hand.

John zuckte unwillkürlich zurück als ihm war, als habe er kurz ein Gesicht in den Schneeflocken gesehen. Ein bekanntes Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, daß ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Die Bewegung brach den Bann und er wurde sich wieder sich selbst bewußt.

Manchmal war er doch ein hoffnungsloser Fall, schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Doch dann bemerkte er, daß etwas fehlte. Das Päckchen war fort! Das Päckchen mit dem Geschenk für Elizabeth. Der kleine, geschliffene Hund.

Er starrte um sich, suchte den Balkon ab, doch da war nichts. Das Päckchen war fort, er mußte es losgelassen haben.

Dann aber blickte er auf und sah … den winzigen, aus einem Kristall geschliffenen Hund auf der Brüstung stehen, ausgepackt und dort liegend, als sei er auf Wache eingeschlafen. Und um den Balkon wehte der eisige Winterwind und trug ein Wispern zu ihm:

„Frohe Weihnachten, John!"

Und er lächelte traurig und antwortete in altbekannter Tradition: „Frohe Weihnacht, Elizabeth!"


End file.
